Wound healing or wound repair, is an intricate process in which the skin (or another organ-tissue) repairs itself after injury. In normal skin, the epidermis (outermost layer) and dermis (inner or deeper layer) exists in steady-state equilibrium, forming a protective barrier against the external environment. Once the protective barrier is broken, the normal (physiologic) process of wound healing is immediately set in motion.
Types of Wound Healing:
The classic model of wound healing is divided into three or four sequential, yet overlapping, phases: (1) hemostasis (2) inflammatory (3) proliferative and (4) remodeling. Upon injury to the skin, a set of complex biochemical events takes place in a closely orchestrated cascade to repair the damage. Within minutes post-injury, platelets (thrombocytes) aggregate at the injury site to form a fibrin clot. This clot acts to control active bleeding (hemostasis).
Categories of Wound Healing:
Category 1: Primary wound healing or healing by first intention occurs within hours of repairing a full-thickness surgical incision. This surgical insult results in the mortality of a minimal number of cellular constituents.
Category 2: If the wound edges are not re-approximated immediately, delayed primary wound healing transpires. This type of healing may be desired in the case of contaminated wounds. By the fourth day, phagocytosis of contaminated tissues is well underway, and the processes of epithelization, collagen deposition, and maturation are occurring. Foreign materials are walled off by macrophages that may metamorphose into epithelioid cells, which are encircled by mononuclear leukocytes, forming granulomas. Usually the wound is closed surgically at this juncture, and if the “cleansing” of the wound is incomplete, chronic inflammation can ensue, resulting in prominent scarring.
Category 3: A third type of healing is known as secondary healing or healing by secondary intention. In this type of healing, a full-thickness wound is allowed to close and heal. Secondary healing results in an inflammatory response that is more intense than with primary wound healing. In addition, a larger quantity of granulomatous tissue is fabricated because of the need for wound closure. Secondary healing results in pronounced contraction of wounds. Fibroblastic differentiation into myofibroblasts, which resemble contractile smooth muscle, is believed to contribute to wound contraction. These myofibroblasts are maximally present in the wound from the 10th-21st days.
Category 4: Epithelization is the process by which epithelial cells migrate and replicate via mitosis and traverse the wound. This occurs as part of the phases of wound healing, which are discussed in Sequence of Events in Wound Healing. In wounds that are partial thickness, involving only the epidermis and superficial dermis, epithelization is the predominant method by which healing occurs. Wound contracture is not a common component of this process if only the epidermis or epidermis and superficial dermis are involved.
Wound healing is a biological process that begins with trauma and ends with scar formation. The goals of wound care include reducing risk factors that inhibit wound healing, enhancing the healing process and lowering the incidence of wound infections. Many medicinal plants have been found useful in wound healing. Medicinal plants leads to find therapeutically useful compounds, thus more efforts should be made towards isolation and characterization of the active principles and elucidation of the relationship between structure and activity. The combination of traditional and modern knowledge can produce better drugs for wound healing.
Sesamum indicum L. is a member of family Pedaliaceae. Sesamum indicum (Sesame) oil and sesame seeds have been consumed by humans for thousands of years. The oil is used for massage and health treatments of the body (abhyanga and shirodhara) and teeth (oil pulling) in the ancient Indian Ayurvedic System. Ayurveda views sesame oil as the most viscous of the plant oils and believes it may pacify the health problems associated with Vata aggravation. Sesame seed Oil is naturally occurring, pale yellow oil obtained from the seeds of the plant which is highly nutritive as it is a rich source of natural oxidants such as sesamin and sesamol. The oil content of sesame seeds is between 45% and 54% and is primarily composed of oleic, linoleic, palmitic and stearic acids.
Pig fat also known as ‘Lard’ is commonly used in many cuisines as a cooking fat or shortening, or as a spread similar to butter. It is also used to manufacture soap. In the January, 2004 issue of The American Journal of Physiology, Spurlock and Kolapo Ajuwon, both of the Department of Animal Sciences and the Comparative Medicine Program, report that pig fat cells respond to infections by producing hormone-like proteins that regulate certain aspects of the body's immune response. However, the use of pig-fat in herbal preparation is not known.
According to ancient traditional ayurvedic knowledge Pig fat is considered as Vranropak (Wound Healing) and Vran shodhak (Help in regeneration of tissue during wound healing tissue) and snehan (Lubricant) properties.
Curcuma longa (Turmeric) is a rhizomatous herbaceous perennial plant of the ginger family, Zingiberaceae. It is native to tropical South Asia and needs temperatures between 20° C. and 30° C. and a considerable amount of annual rainfall to thrive. Plants are gathered annually for their rhizomes, and propagated from some of those rhizomes in the following season.
Glycyrrhiza glabra (Liquorice or licorice) is the root of Glycyrrhiza glabra from which a somewhat sweet flavour can be extracted. The liquorice plant is a legume (related to beans and peas) that is native to southern Europe and parts of Asia.
Hamiltonia suaveolens (Jeetsaya); Hamiltonia suaveolens belongs to the plant family Rubiace and Genus Hamiltonia 
Typha angustifolia (Ramban tus) is a perennial herbaceous plant of genus Typha. This cattail is an “obligate wetland” species that is commonly found in the northern hemisphere in brackish location has been proposed that the species was introduced from Europe to North America. In North America, it is also thought to have been introduced from coastal to inland locations.
Azadirachta indica (Kadu Nimba) is a tree in the mahogany family Meliaceae. It is one of two species in the genus Azadirachta, and is native to India and Pakistan growing in tropical and semi-tropical regions. Its fruits and seeds are the source of neem oil.
An article titled “Investigation on the Wound Healing Activity of Tilvadighrita: A Herbal Formulation” by M S Charde et al., Indian journal of traditional knowledge 2004, 3 (3): 247-252, discloses a herbal formulation of Sesamum indicum, Glycyrrhiza glabra and Ghee for investigating the wound healing property employing incision and excision wound models in male rats.
An article titled “Formulation and Evaluation of Polyherbal Wound Treatments” by R. Sudeendra Bhat, J. Shankrappa and H. G. Shivakumar, Asian Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences 2007, 2 (1): 11-17, discloses the evaluation of emulsifying ointment and carbopol 934 gel formulations containing extracts of Azadirachta indica, Tridax procumbens and Curcuma longa and the results obtained were suggest that gel-based formulations produced better wound healing than emulsifying ointment formulations.
US Publication No. 20100178367 relates to a herbal formulation with highly potent wound healing properties, in humans and animals. The composition consists of aqueous extracts of Azadirachta indica, in a mixture of natural oils along with herbs viz. Berberis aristata, Curcuma longa, Glycyrrhiza glabra, Jasminum officinale, Picrorhiza kurrooa, Pongamia pinnata, Rubia cardifolia, Saussurea lappa, Terminalia chebula, Trichosanth esdioica, Capsicum and Stellata wild in well-defined ratios. The invention also includes a process for preparing the formulation by extracting the water-soluble components from bark of Azadirachta indica. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,504 relates to a method of promoting healing of a wound by administering turmeric to a patient afflicted with the wound.
WO Publication No. 2005115090 relates to the composition consists of extracts of Ficus bengalensis, Ficus religiosa, Ficus infectoria, Ficus racemosa and Azadirachta indica with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and excipients, which has potent antimicrobial and wound healing properties.
Thus, there are herbal compositions reported in the prior arts which are used to treat wound healing, but none of the prior art discusses the synergistic and effective herbal composition with pig fat for the treatment of wound healing. Further, the pig fat has not been reported as medicine so also there is no indication of use along with any herbal constituents, which is achieved by the present invention